El Tigre Show
The El Tigre Super Show is a half-hour variety show in which El Tigre and the superheroes put on a weekly musical/comedy revue at The Broadway Theatre (A.K.A. El Tigre Show). Unfortunately for them, things never quite go according to plan, for the superheroes or their weekly guest stars. While El Tigre had been featured extensively in other programs in the past, this show marked the introduction of a large, varied cast, including the hapless comedian White Pantera, the diva superstar Frida Suárez, the lunatic daredevil artiste Buck, the real delight brother, the unintelligible Frank, Tony, and many others. Their performances consistently fail to entertain the old curmudgeons Batman and Robin, who provide a running commentary of wise-cracks. The action in each episode was balanced between the on-stage acts and the frantic activity backstage (one of the very few exceptions is episode 110, in which almost all sketches and skits are depicted on stage). The concept was reminiscent of old-time radio shows like The Jack Benny Program, where the star struggled to put on a weekly show amidst personal problems and an often uncooperative cast. Video releases In the '80s and '90s, compilation videos featuring the most memorable sketches and songs from The El Tigre Show were released by Nicktoons. These compilations featured many sketches, including UK Spots, with new wraparounds of the El Tigre characters. During the late '90s, a video label in Venezuela called Ledafilms, released at least three volumes with full-length, Venezuelan Spanish-dubbed episodes of The El Tigre Show entitled En El Show De El Tigre (literally: In the Show of The Tigre) and El Tigre Show Special. In 1994, Jim Henson Video included two episodes on Monster Laughs with Vincent Price, the first home video release of complete El Tigre Show episodes in English. In 2000, Time-Life began offering several of the most famous and popular episodes of The El Tigre Show in their complete form on video (allowing American viewers to see an extra two minutes of footage that previously had only been available to UK audiences). The episodes were initially released on VHS and then re-released on DVD as Best of the El Tigre Show; fifteen volumes (19 episodes) in total. These were also sold in stores under the Columbia Tristar Video label. Complete Seasons In August 2005, Paramount Home Entertainment (a Nick imprint) released a DVD set of The El Tigre Show: Season One. The 24 first season episodes were mostly complete, except in a few instances where music rights proved prohibitive, resulting in musical numbers being deleted from the show. A second set, The El Tigre Show: Season Two, followed in 2007, featuring uncut episodes, with a third, The El Tigre Show: Season Three, released in 2008. That same year, Nickelodeon Animation Studio general manager Lylle Breier stated on a podcast that Nick was in the process of acquiring legal clearances for music on the remaining seasons. Seven years later, Martin G. Bakerwas quoted as citing insufficient audio elements for seasons 4 and 5 as the reason any further home video releases of The El Tigre Show were being held up (despite a number of episodes from those seasons being previously released on DVD). Category:Tv Series Category:TV/Movie Ad Segment Category:United States Category:DVD Category:TV/Movie Category:Rated PG Category:Nicktoons